


For the Weekend

by thatjuly9



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatjuly9/pseuds/thatjuly9
Summary: Thanks for reading :) if it sounds familiar, it probably is.





	For the Weekend

"You're quiet, Dottie." Her mom commented.

"Yeah... sorry, I'm just tired. It was a long couple flights. It's weird to be back." She said softly, looking out the window, observing the Christmas lights that lit up the suburban streets.

"It's Dot now, by the way. I like to be called Dot." She added.

Her mom scoffed lightly, and Dot looked over at her.

"Dot? Why not Dottie anymore?"

"Because I don't like it anymore. It's not 'me'. Dot is short and to the point."

"Okay... Dot." Her mom said condescendingly.

Dot rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

****

"Everything is the same how you left it before you moved." Her mom replied as Dot opened her bedroom door, taking in the state of things. True to her mom's word, her room was the exact same, almost untouched except for fresh vacuum tracks.

"It looks... weird."

"How so?"

"My room now fits my overall mood. My aesthetic."

"Dart's home!" Came a loud yell from the other side of the house, followed by footsteps bounding across the house. Dot immediately knew who this was, and smiled.

"Hi, Willow." Dot said with a grin before pulling her sister into a warm hug.

"I heard a car and had to drop everything. James is hanging out and we were playing video games." Willow replied, referring to one of her best friends.

"Hey James!" Dot called across the room, hearing a faint "hi!" back.

"Is James doing okay? I heard about the whole..." Dot said, trailing off while making a knowing face that Willow matched.

"All good now." Willow said, giving her sister a thumbs up for good measure.

"Did you hear, Willow? She wants to be called Dot now." Their mom said, gesturing to Dot with her hands. Hearing this, Dot recoiled but Willow nodded.

"Yeah. Do you not read the family group chat? Everyone responded but you. Dottie is cute, but Dot is more cool anyway. When she told me, I decided to start calling her Dart because it sounds funny." Willow commented with a shrug before leaving her sister's room to resume her video games with James.

Not wanting to talk about her daughter changing her childhood nickname, she decided to change the subject.

"Nezzie was here the other day. Dad needed help fixing the car and Nezzie volunteered." Her mom said as Dot's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, we talked about you. We said that you were going to be home for the holidays and Nezzie seemed really interested. We were able to get Nezzie's new phone number, if you want to talk. That's in your hands, you aren't under any obligation to talk if you don't want to." Her mom said, fishing through her wallet before handing her daughter a ripped piece of paper with a phone number.

"Thanks, mom. I... don't know what I'll do with this, but I appreciate it."

****

"Hey, I'm going out." Dot said casually three days later.

"You look nice, Dottie - I mean, Dot. You look really nice!" Her dad mentioned.

"Thanks, dad. I won't be long, I don't think. I just want to take a drive."

"Take as long as you need. Do you remember how to drive or are you so used to taking Ubers now?" Her dad asked with a loud chuckle, making Dot laugh herself.

"I think I'll be able to figure it out. Stand by though, because I don't know if I can remember how to drive stick." Dot replied with a smirk and a wink before heading out.

Dot wasn't fibbing, she was was taking a drive. What no one else knew was that she was only driving about ten minutes, more into town than in the suburbs. She remembered their old meet up spot in town, and when she got there she wasn't surprised to see a truck there, with visible mud on the tires. She could see a bench illuminated by a streetlight, a figure sitting on the bench. Dot's stomach dropped seeing the figure, and when she parked, she took several deep breaths before she got out of her car to meet the figure.

"Dottie." The figure said, Dot seeing the figure break out into a large smile. Dot was guilty of smiling herself.

"Hey, Nezzie." She said gently as Nezzie slid over on the bench, allowing Dot to sit down next to her.

"Did you get lost? Did you forget the layout of town?"

"No, thankfully I haven't forgotten town yet. I'm staying at my parent's house so it's not too hard still; the old church here, our school there. It's pretty easy still, not like back home. Er... where I live now."

Hearing her refer to having a new home, Nezzie's stomach flip flopped but decided to not press it.

"I just go by Inez now. I kinda... grew out of being Nezzie." She decided to tell her instead.

"Good to know. I go by Dot now. Dottie is way too old fashioned." She gave her her own personal name news.

"Old fashioned? What about Do-"

"Don't. Say. That. Name." Dot said cooly as Inez smirked regardless.

"Still gonna be Dottie to me." She said.

"Still gonna be Nezzie to me." She matched her, rolling her eyes.

There was a still silence before Dot broke it.

"How are things back home?"

"This place is the same as it was when you left. You know how it goes. Of course you do, that's why you left. Do you ever like, stop and think about things?" She asked her.

"What do you mean?"

Inez smiled in thought.

"Remember when we were younger and we'd go to the park over there and we'd make fun of how sad we were? Or like, remember when we skipped the prom and your mom got super pissed off? God, that was hilarious." Inez said as Dot broke out in a laugh.

"That was pretty funny, yeah. I got grounded for two weeks but you still found ways to come see me." Dot said, it was her turn to smile in memory, her eyes lighting up.

"Your eyes still shine brighter than this whole town, by the way. I would have found any way to come and find you, you know that. You know I have my ways." Inez said, with a side eye glance to Dot, who nodded.

"Yeah, I think the whole school has realized not to mess with you in any way because, like, you know everything about everyone somehow." Dot replied as Inez smirked, the smirk turning into a sad smile within milliseconds.

"It's so weird seeing you in person now."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like, I only see you on my tiny phone screen now. You have all these shiny, brand new friends and I'm still here. You're out there selling magazines and makeup and stuff and I'm still working at the coffeehouse." Inez said, leaning back on the bench, Dot looking back at her with a face that showed no expression.

"But while I feel like that, you know I'd buy anything from you, right?" Inez added, making Dot give her a small smile as she gently touched Inez's hand.

"I remember your face when you watched me leave. It was like the ache in me put the ache in you." She said softly, watching Inez nod.

"You know... it's so dumb to say probably, but... if you ever get tired of being known just for who you know, you know that you'll always know me, right?"

Hearing that, Dot broke eye contact and blinked back tears. She wasn't expecting this small meet up with Inez would make her feel emotional. She thought that when she moved she would have developed a thicker skin, but maybe that wasn't the case at all. Composing herself, Dot nodded.

"Yeah, I do know that. I'm still the person who met under the bleachers in middle school, trying to not get caught doing the ropes course in gym class." Dot said with a smirk as Inez rolled her eyes, neither of them hoped that the other would bring up the moment they both ended up getting caught by the gym teacher.

"Do you want to... sleep in half the day like we used to?" Dot asked.

"For old times' sake? I guess I won't say no to that." Inez replied.

"You can even call me babe for the weekend like you used to, that always made me smile."

"Oh yeah? I like that, but what happens after that? What happens when the holidays are over?"

"I'll... go back to LA." Dot said.

It was Inez's turn to break eye contact with her, biting her lip.

"And go back to your so-called 'friends'?"

"Hey now, they'll write books about me someday!" Dot quipped with a small smile, trying to break the tension.

"If you'll ever make it." Inez said, still not making eye contact.

"Well if I don't... then I know that I'll always have one person there for me." Dot told her, drawing circles with her finger on Inez's open palm.

Inez turned to look at her and finally make eye contact with Dot again.

"Who?" She asked.

"You, sillyhead. The only person who can tell my real smiles from my fake smiles."

"It won't ever be too late to come back to my side." Inez mustered up the strength to say, also blinking back tears.

Dot saw how bad Inez was struggling with her emotions, so she did one of the only things she knew would work: she pulled Inez in for a long hug, both of them not blinking back their tears anymore.

"God, Dottie... I just really missed you. I know you don't need to ever ask who I hang out with because we all shared the same friend group, but when you left it also left like, a huge black hole and it sucks sitting next to someone else at the lunch table." Inez admitted as Dot pulled her closer.

"I'll be yours for the weekend. After that though, we'll talk. But we don't need to think about that right now." Dot said, pulling out of the hug to see the state of Inez's face, seeing that she was still crying but not as hard as she was as she nodded.

"I'm down with that." Inez said, allowing Dot to wipe some of the tears away.

"I am too. 'Tis the damn season, right?" Dot asked as Inez was guilty of letting out a small laugh.

"You got that right." 

****

"Dart's back!" Willow said, looking out the window.

"I think she's with someone, I hear a truck." Came another voice. Several seconds later, all the people in the house saw Dot walk in followed closely by Inez; both of them were holding hands but no one in the house was surprised and didn't comment on it.

"Hey. I found this one." Dot said, turning to look at Inez, who smiled at the family and two other people who were in the house.

"Hi everyone. Hey Willow. James, Betty. Nice to see you both." Inez said, nodding to them.

"Hey, Inez! Nice to see you during the holidays!" Betty chirped as James waved at her.

"Nice to see you, everyone, as well. Take it easy, ladies." Inez replied with a wave back at James before looking over at Dot.

"Anyway, we'll be in my room." Dot said, kissing Inez's cheek as her mom rounded the corner from the kitchen into the living room.

"Dorothea Rose, you better heed that open door policy!" Her mom said in a warning tone as Dot put her hands up.

"No worries, mom, we weren't planning on doing anything crazy." She said as Inez kissed her temple before waving to Dot's mom, who waved back as the couple went off into Dot's room.

"Holidays..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) if it sounds familiar, it probably is.


End file.
